


Anything I can get.

by Kira_oz



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_oz/pseuds/Kira_oz
Summary: John was burning with desire for Jamie. He wanted so desperately have anything ha could get from the attractive Scot. Anything was better than nothing.





	Anything I can get.

It was late afternoon, just before dinner and John found himself staring outside his private studio windows. As usual. The object of his interest was standing in the garden just under his studio. Mr Fraser was working on replacing the gravel path leading from the house to the gazebo not far away.  
The young Scotsman was the dam of his existence since arriving at the property five weeks early. He turned up a foggy morning asking for a job. He quickly proved himself a valuable addition to the house staff, but at what cost.

John clearly remember the first time he saw Mr Fraser, Bartel his long time Butler introduce him the dashing Scot to his Master.  
“Sir, I wanted to introduce you Mr Fraser, he will be helping Mr Carter at the stable and Mr Donnell with the maintenance of the land.”  
John was stunned by the button this man. His broad shoulders, red hair and lovely eyes had the power to make him speechless. He quickly recovered and turning to the young man said “So Mr Fraser, I'm confident Bartel already gave a tour of the property and explain to you we need someone long term. As you can see we are far away from the city, but we are mostly self-sufficient. I hope it won't be too hard for you to get use to it.”

“Not at all Sir. It will be a welcome change”.

❇❇❇❇❇❇❇

Days passed and John found himself more and more fascinated by the young man. Whenever he was alone, he would look for him. For a chat or more recently for a game of chess. It would usually happened after dinner. John would have drinks ready and Jamie would join him for a match. Talk was easy flowing. He learnt that Jamie came from a small village in Scotland, moved to Manchester where he met his late wife. Unfortunately not long after the wedding his wife passed away and decided to move to London. Jamie didn't do into details, but John understood the big city didn't help escaping the pain and for this reason he found himself there.

For his part, John was happy to have someone close in his age to talk to. Most of the servants were working for his family since he was a young child, Bartel since his parents got married. Bartel was in many ways a father figure, he knew him better than anyone else. In fact he was the only one there who knew his secret. Lord John Grey was attracted only to men and this attraction was now focusing entirely on Jamie Fraser.

❇❇❇❇❇  
Jamie was sitting opposite Lord John as usual for their match of chess.  
“Sir you seem unusually distracted tonight. I will be soon winning if you don't start focusing.”  
“Have I not told you to call me by name when we are alone Jamie?”  
“You did, but it's still hard for me to get used to it.”  
“Please humor me Jamie.”  
“As you wish John. Will you tell me what has gotten you so distracted? You seem trouble.”  
Jamie was staring at him with his piercing blue eyes and for a moment he couldn't breathe.

“Do you ever feel like its too much? All of this.”  
“ Are you referring to managing the estate and the rest of the property?”  
“That too. I sometimes feel like I'm living someone else life. Everything was planned and set up by my parents...I hope I'm making them proud at least.”  
“Of course they are, wherever they are. You are doing a great job here John.”

John smiled for the first time that night.

“You certainly helped with that.”  
“You are overestimating my job John.”  
“I am not Jamie. Everyone here can tell you that, Bartel is a big fan of your work...and I appreciate it too”

John moved his hand close to Jamie, keeping his eyes on their hands. He was suddenly feeling more courageous, he lift his eyes to look at Jamie in the eyes. He took a deep breath and said “I appreciate everything about you.” he quickly cover the Scot hand with his own and started rubbing the back of it.

Jamie was paralyzed by the surprise, no more words came from Lord John.  
“I...I don't...what are saying?”  
“What I'm saying is...I appreciate your company more than it would be wise. I can't stop myself from need it. Would it be so terrible to enjoy a more intimate friendship?”  
“I am not like that John”, quickly pulled his hand away got up and made a move to live the room.

John stopped him by grabbing him by the arm “Please don't… stay...I know you are not so… inclined, but see it as helping a friend. I will make it worth it.”

John should have felt guilty about it, but this burning desire was getting the better of his morals. He wanted Jamie so desperately, that if it meant using his position and money for it then...so be it.

Jamie stood there, not moving. The silence was only interrupted by the cracking of the fire burning in the nearby chimney. John pulled his hand till, he was standing in front of him again. He sat on his chair, still holding to his hand. He then moved his hand along Jamie thighs for a moment, from his position he had to look up to the young Scot. He slowly spread his legs and Jamie understood what it was been silently asked. He knelt between Lord John legs, put his hands on his thighs and waited for John's instructions.

John couldn't stop himself now. He quickly free his cock and began stocking his length. “Come closer. Take me in your mouth.”  
Jamie did as he was told, he put his mouth on his Master cock. He used his tongue to lick it up and down. It seemed to please him , until John pulled his hair and said “Take me me in… all the way”, he use his fingers to keep Jamie’s mouth open. He moved his cock inside and started pushing his pelvis inside and out. John's hand was still holding his head in place, at that point Jamie started to bob his head up and down.

“Keep...keep using your tongue...like that.” John breath was becoming more erratic, he could feel the climax getting closer.

On his part Jamie was hoping the end was near, his jaw was aching and spit was drooling out of his mouth. He could feel John’s grip getting tighter and tighter.

“Fuck… I'm…. Urghhhhh” a last animal u St ice grunt and John came down Jamie’s through. He collapsed back on his chair. When he opened his eyes again he saw the most sensual image he could think of. Jamie was still kneeling in front of him, staring at him while he was swallowing his release.

“Can I go now?”  
“ Don't you want stay a little bit longer?”  
“I'd rather not.”  
“Well then… of course you can go back to your room.”

As if it was just a dream, Jamie was gone.

Down from the high of his orgasm, John realized what happened. He broke something in his friendship with Jamie. He knew what he did was wrong, but he was so desperate to have something from him, anything. He would settle for anything he could get.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time adventuring in this fandom, let me know how do you think I went.  
> Also I wrote this as one shot, let me know if you think I should continue with more sequels.


End file.
